Beyblade Art Online
by athenacykes
Summary: What if during beyblade fight Ginga and his friends get teleported to the world of fairies and flying - Alfheim online. Will they with help of Kirito, Asuna and Aisuru get out of this game? And what dark secrets a Yuuki family hides? Rated T just in case. Happening after fairy dance arc and between beyblade metal masters and metal fury.
1. welcome

**Hi! My name is Juliblax and this is my first crossover, so don't be mad at me. Also I want to tell you about my grammar – I'm not an English person so forgive me if I make any spelling mistake. Another note – in my crossovers I will usually give my own characters. In this crossover I have 2 characters of my own. I will tell about them just now.**

**First one is beyblade character.**

**Name: Aisuru Bare**

**Age: 13**

**Bey: Rainbow alicornia L145WK**

**Special abilities: Using telephathy to communicate with her bey**

**Alicornia's attacts: Rainbow magic, Rainbow attack, wind attack, Rainbow magic of friendship**

**Appearance: Light brown, long and kind of messy hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Dressed in cherry t-shirt, light pink buttoned sweater navy shorts and cherry sneakers**

**Alicornia's special skills: teleporting, staying in air for long, going fast and smoothly, getting energy from other beys and using some attacks for her benefit**

**Best friends: Ginga, Masamune, Kenta, Madoka, Yu, Tsubasa, Chie, Alicornia**

**Now SAO character:**

**Name: Aisuru Yuuki (the same names will be explained later)**

**Age: 13**

**Appereance: Younger version of Asuna but her eyes are blue and hair are blond and in braids. In SAO she wears a light pink dress, cherry cape, high cherry boots and gloves. Her sword is in the same place as Asuna. In ALF she wears the same suit but in yellow theme**

**Sword: Rainbow Angel**

**There, I hope you enjoy this crossover. **

**I don't own SAO or beyblade.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fight

Chapter 1: The game:

"Come on Pegasus. Special Move: Stardust Driver" Shouted Ginga Hagane

"Not so fast. Leone: True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance" answered his most fierce rival, Kyoya Tategami

Whole stadium was shouting and cheering. This battle was fierce and passionate, like always in the Ginga's and Kyoya's fights. Most cheerful people however were his best friends: Kenta, Madoka and Aisuru. Masamune was just sitting there jealous that he can't fight. But soon he could no longer sit and watch.

"Oooooooo I can't stand this any longer" and while saying those words he put his Ray Striker in his launcher "3,2,1 … let it drip"

"Special move: Lightning Sword Flash"

Then something incredible happened – when those 3 special moves came together there was a white flash, and in seconds Ginga, Masamune, Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Aisuru were gone. Literally – gone.


	3. Chapter 2 - The game

Chapter 2: The Game

Ginga's POV:

When I woke up it didn't felt like home. There was no stadium, no people, no cheering. Just a clear blue sky and fresh green grass. Last thing I remember was fightning with Kyoya and Masamune's interruption. Masamune… where is he and the rest of the gang. I thought about this for a while, but I didn't notice Masamune and all of the gang lying on the grass. Well nearly everyone – there was no sign of Aisuru and Madoka nearby. I wanted to go to search them but at the exact same moment Masamune woke up. He didn't look so happy either.

"Where are we? This isn't a stadium. It's not fair, I also wanted to fight. Ginga it's your entire fault – you could just not come in my waaaaaayyy… Who are you?"

"I'm Ginga of course, and it wasn't my fault – it was you who interrupted the match and caused the explosion."

But then I understood what he meant by asking who I am. When I turned around I didn't saw old Masamune. In his place was a boy with the same eyes as him and his face, but rest was not the same. His hair were now black with white stripes on them, he was a little taller. His clothes also changed – he now had green t-shirt and white-green jacket and jeans. On his back he had a pair of green wings and a sword. I noticed that there was something missing through.

"Where is your bey?" I asked

"Are you fool – its right hereeeeeeee – where is it? You don't have it either" He shouted

"What?" He was right – Pegasus was nowhere to be seen.

"What is happening here?"

"Calm down Masamune, we need to wait for our friends."

So we waited until everyone awakes and after explaining, that we really us we started to think about our journey back home. Everyone agreed that before our journey begins we need to find Aisuru and Madoka. And this is how our strange adventure in this new world began.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Adventure

Chapter 3 – The Adventure

Aisuru's POV:

"Masammuneeeeeeeee" I woke up shouting, and then realised that we aren't in our world anymore. But there was beautiful. The fresh green grass, a beautiful river and bridge made from wood. It was perfect for people who were in love.

'I need to focus' I thought 'I don't know where I am or more importantly – where are my friends, and how to get out of here. Are they safe? Are they even here? Are they worried about me?'

I was thinking about it, but then I heard that someone wakes up. But I heard it not from the ground but from my own pocket!

"Hey! Why there is so dark in here? It's so soft in there but someone please can put the lights on?"

I opened my pocked and I found Madoka – I recognised her voice but I wasn't sure until now. But she was so small, and she looked kind of differently. Her face looked the same, but her hair had become longer and curlier, she was wearing a dress made out of a rose, pink ballerina shoes and flower behind her ear. She surely looked surprised when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asked "and where am I?"

"Don't you recognise me – it's me Aisuru and I don't know where we are."

"Oh Aisuru I'm sorry for not recognising you. Oh, it's all Masamune's fault. Just if he didn't stop a match everything would be all right. Sometimes he is so selfish."

"Madoka, it's not time to be angry – although it's his fault. We need to find them and get out of here. I will send my Alicornia to find themmmm… where is she.

I began to be panicked. I searched and searched, but I couldn't find her. I nearly gave up but all of the sudden I heard a very familiar voice.

'See at the back'

I hoped that I find my bey, but it was just a sword. At the beginning I was confused but after 5 minutes everything was clear to me

"My bey changed to a sword. That's why you're a fairy Madoka – you don't have a bey …"

"… That's means that I must navigate you, like I did with beys in our world"

"Ok let's go and find rest of our friends – you have wings, but it means that I need to go on foot (sigh)"

"What are you talking about – of course you have wings. I will teach you how to fly. Now let's go."

But we didn't noticed that someone was watching us.


	5. Chapter 4 - The New Ally

Chapter 4: The

New ally

Ginga's POV:

Our group was wandering around trying to find Madoka, Aisuru or any clues about their whereabouts. Also we began to learn how to use our swords and how to fly.

"Ohh this is just too hard for me. Why there can't be some easier mechanism to this" Masamune shouted after his 20th try for flying was fail – he was still as bad as at the beginning, maybe even worse. And still he was annoying as at the beginning - even worse.

We also began to wonder where our beys are. Mine's, Kyoya's, and Masamune's could stay in our world but what about Kenta. He didn't have his bey either. And I can bet that if Aisuru is here she also don't have her bey. Aisuru – when I think about her I'm worried. I was here with rest of the gang, but if Madoka didn't land in the same place as her she would be completely alone. And Madoka would be alone either. And Aisuru's power – maybe she could find our beys by contacting with them.

"Who are they, daddy?" I heard a tiny voice, belonging to the child

"Don't worry Yui, they are probably just some strangers" This voice however belonged to a boy about our age.

"But they look strong and different from fairies in ALF – there are no dark green fairies in the system and there is no way that someone can be from Undite and have hair of Salamander" The tiny voice, probably Yui as boy mentioned earlier , said with the scare tone in her voice.

"They look strange, but I'm sure that I can beat them in 1 minute" said the boy in kind of sarcastic voice.

I turned around just in time to see Masamune getting red on his face but I was too late to stop him

"And what do you know about fighting. You probably even don't have enough courage to go out from those bushes and tell me that right in face."

"Masamune stop your temper. We don't even know where we are and we don't need to earn some new enemies. If we want to get out of here we need friends so be quiet!" Kenta finally spoke up.

„No, it's okay" from woods came out a black haired fairy with tanned skin and dark clothes. He also had black wings and as me his sword was on his back. On his shoulder was sitting a little fairy which had the same dark hair as him but long and straight. She was wearing a lilac dress and flower in her hair." Your little friend wanted to say that he want to fight with me on sword. Or he is a cry-baby and scared of a challenge"

"Scared of the challenge? Me? I'm not this type of person. You want a challenge – I will bring it to you." Masamune answered so cheerful. I'm not surprised – he wanted to fight so badly that he even could wake us up in 2 o'clock in the morning to challenge us.

"Daddy, be careful. There is something strange about his HP gauge – it's red" Yui said kind of worried. But this worry wasn't just about her dad – it was something about Masamune as well.

"I'm ready, but first tell me your name – my name is Masamune Kadoya, and I'm the number 1 blader in the world"

'He starts with this again' I though

"My name is Kirito, and I don't know what is with that number 1 blader in the world, but this 'blader' title will not help you today" Kirito said

I don't know why but he kind of reminds me of myself.

The battle supposed to start but just before they began something unexpected happened

"STOP!" Someone shouted.

"Yui" Kirito said and turned his face into her direction. Not just him – everyone of us looked at little fairy

"I noticed something about their HP gauge – I thought this was a little strange, so I researched about it, and the red HP gauge means that they have just one life – if they gone, they gone!"

This information was shocking, but Kirito just smiled.

"So that means that we need to help them get out of here. And I know who will help us perfectly - my girlfriend. We supposed to be meeting at the World Tree. I'm sure that with her help we will find your friend."

I nodded, but then I realized something

"How do you know we are searching for someone?" I asked

"Yui told me that there is 1 person with the same type of HP gauge, so she worked out that you probably from the same place."Kirito said.

"I'm a navigation pixie so I got access to this type of information" Yui said

"Ok so let's get the hell out of this place" Kyoya said and we were of to a new land.


	6. Chapter 4 : The Beyblade World

Chapter 4 ½ : The beyblade

Hikaru's POV:

I was scared when I saw it. Well – I didn't saw anyone on the stadium, and this was the most worrying thing. This battle was so fast – the only thing I remember was Masamune using his super move, and a bright flash.

"Director, what do we supposed to do" I asked the director.

He was silent for a long moment – well his son just disappeared and he doesn't know where he is.

"We need to send the information to all the countries and tell them to begin to search right away." Director answered after 5 minutes.

His face had the same look as always – serious and ready for battle but I knew that he was scared about those bladers. His voice had this tone in it.

"Yes director" I answered.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Sisters

Chapter 5 – The Sisters

Aisuru's POV:

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I never was feeling so free before!" I shouted happily when I was flying above this beautiful forest.

I'm now better at flying that at the beginning. I was also learning how to wield a sword – Now I can beat some animals to get some EXP (Are we in RPG?) and now I'm at level 5. We've been in this world for 3 days, and I decided that this is a good time to search for Ginga. I wanted to learn how to fly to get used to it, and it's easier to search from above. I asked Alicornia if she can feel Pegasus, and she could, so I know that I and Madoka are not the only people here.

"Watch out, after a certain amount of time your wings will tire and you will fall. Your wings are near this state." said Madoka sitting in my pocket.

Madoka found out that she is a Navigation Pixie, and she helps me in situations like this – thanks to her I know that we can develop skills here and how to fight. I'm near to master some skills.

"Okay, I'm landing. Where are we Madoka?" I asked.

"Recording to my database, it's Alne, an old capital city of this world." Madoka answered.

"Ok let's go."

When we landed there I was surely surprised. We weren't alone it this world. I knew that there were other fairies and that there are 9 races of them, but I not expected that there is so many of them. Everyone was staring at me, like I was from different planet. I knew I was kind of different – when I asked Madoka to which race I belong she said:

"Each of 9 races has different colour themes – yellow, green etc. but there is no pink theme colour theme. Maybe it's because we are from another world?"

I also discovered that I got different power than others. Each fairy type has magic attacks that fit to their race. I have different power – I can make hostile animals or monsters to be lovely. I was thinking about this for a while, but I didn't hear Madoka's voice

"Aisuru. Aisuru. AisURU. AISURU"

Then she flew out from my pocket and:

"AISURU!" She shouted in front of my face.

"Oh. Sorry Madoka. I was just in my mind again." I apologised "Anyway, why were you calling me"

"I think someone follows us" Madoka answered in the whisper.

"Ok, but I can't just turn around and shout 'You follow me!' ,right. I got another idea" I said.

So we were wandering on streets and then I found a street that was completely empty. So I suddenly began to run and when I gone there I dropped a stick just to make sure that Madoka was right. Then I returned to my normal paste. I was half way through the street, and I thought that maybe I was wrong or they did overcome my trap, but suddenly "Crack." And we knew that someone really followed us.

I turned around and saw 2 girls. They looked very similar: They faces looked the same, but in different themes. Second girl, one that stepped on the branch, was a head smaller than the older girl. The older girl had long, light blue hair and eyes. Younger one had blond hair put in braids and blue eyes. I could recognise that older girl was from Unidine – Her clothes, besides obvious blue hair, reviled that. She was wearing a very strange dress with white and dark blue theme colour. The same theme had her gloves, her socks and boots. The girl on the left however had a yellow dress, gold cape, and yellow boots and gloves. I thought at first that she was Cait Sith, but she didn't have ears or tail. Was she in the same situation as me?

"Who are you? And why did you follow us?" I asked them.

"Oh, I'm Asuna and this is my sister Aisuru. We wanted to know more about you, because it's the first time that I see the fairy that doesn't belong to any party. Well – besides my sister. And who are you?"

So I was right – she doesn't belong to any race.

"My name is …Aisuru, and this is my friend Madoka. Do you know where we are?"

"The same name. Wow, that's cool. But to don't be confused just call me Aisu ok – this is my login to this game. And how do you don't know where you are – we are in Alfheim online." Aisuru – or Aisu – said

"So we are in the game?" I asked confused.

They looked at me confused.

"Of course we are. How you didn't know where we are?" Aisu said.

"Well I would tell you, but it's a long story, but I need to find my friends. So see ya!"

I was just about to go but Aisu caught me just before I gone.

"Wait! We will help you." She said with a big grim on her face "We're going to meet someone, who will help us. You will tell us everything in a way."

And this is how I meet my new friends.


	8. Sorry and info

**Sorry**

**Sorry, that I'm not posting any new chapters, but now I have my End of Year exams and I really want to pass them, and also chapters are now longer so t takes more time to make. As I said I'm sorry and I think that this weekend the new chapter will be posted so wait. Goodbye.**

**Juliblax**


	9. Chapter 6 - The Reunion Part 1

Chapter 6: The Reunion Part 1

Ginga's POV:

„So how do you want to get out of here?" Kirito asked.

We told him about us, our world and how did we get there. He told us about this place. Actually, not place – a game called Alfheim Online. It means 'Forest of fairies'. Yes, fairies. It's VRMMORPG, which is game, which is controlled completely by your mind – you just need to have something like Gamegear or AmuSphere. Kirito's real name is Kazuro, but Kirito is easier to remember, so we all call him like that. He told us how he was stuck in one of these types of games – a game called Sword Art Online. This little girl is called Yui and she is a navigation pixie. This means is that she has access to some type of information that normal player don't. She is also Kirito's and his girlfriend/ wife-in-game's daughter. I was confused, that he was so young to have daughter, but I didn't said anything. Both of them learned us about fighting, skills and flying. He also showed us the profile. He shown us the logout button in his profile, but we checked and there wasn't that kind of button anywhere on this list.

"We don't know. But maybe if we defeat some kind of boss like you did in SAO we will get out of here." Kenta answered him as we were getting nearer to the world tree.

"That's very possible, and we need to take under our look that you don't have logout button – the same as we in SAO."

They were having this conversation during our journey, but after 5 minutes we noticed an old-looking town that was busy with fairies. At the end of it there was a massive tree, which looked amazing. And then Masamune said

"Ok Kirito, I got a challenge for you and everyone. Who will be the last in our race to that tree will need to clean our swords AFTER A BIG FIGHT IN A MUD."

Kirito just smirked

"Ok I accept the challenge." His wings appeared when he said that. Then mine's, Kyoya's and Kenta's also appeared – we didn't wanted to do this either. "3, 2, 1… GO!"

After 5 minutes we all were by the tree. Kirito came first, I was second, Kyoya – third, Kenta – forth and Masamune fifth. He wasn't happy about it.

"It's not fair. You all cheated and all turned against me."

"Well – you might say what you want, but deal is a deal. Or you're just a big baby." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Kirito, you are late" we heard women's voice with annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Kazuro, you promised us that you won't be late again. Besides, we found someone that needs our help" this was younger girl's voice.

"So this is Kirito right?" said a familiar voice

"He is actually pretty handsome." Last, a tiny voice spoke - also very familiar.

When we turned around we saw 4 girls. 2 of them had similar appearance. One of them was smaller for about head. However both of them had the same faces and eyes – deep blue eyes. This is the end of the similarities. They younger one had blonde hair put in 2 braids, and older one had long, light blue hair. Both of them had pointy ears just like Kirito and rest of us. Younger one had yellow dress, boots, gloves and gold cape. Older had strange white and dark blue dress, gloves, socks and boots. I knew that one with blue hair was from Undine, but second one didn't match to any description.

Those other 2 looked similar to me, as if I knew them. And not just I – rest of the gang besides Kirito had similar expression as me. One was a navigation pixie; we knew that because of her little size. She had long and curly chocolate hair and turquoise eyes. She had a dress, in which skirt was made from rose. She had little ballerina shoes and a pink flower in her hair. Second girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress, light pink tights and gloves and a cherry coloured sweater, which sleeves were to elbows. Her wings kind of remind me of butterfly wings. Her sword was on her back. She spoke just one word, but I immediately recognised her after this word.

"Ginga"

I knew who she was.

Aisuru Bare

**Hi guys**

**I just want to tell you that I might begin to write a new crossover very soon. But I ask for help: I got 3 topics that might be good, so choose:**

**Pokemon x beyblade**

**Inuyasha x Beyblade Metal Masters  
**

**Inuyasha x Fnaf**

**Let me know. Bye**

**Juliblax**


	10. Chapter 6 - The reunion Part 2

Chapter 6: The Reunion Part 2

**Just a quick note: this is Aisuru's POV BEFORE the gang meet up again: I wrote this part to show you appearances of other characters, and also to give you more of Aisuru, Aisu and Asuna together: those 3 will be important in later stage. So, enjoy:**

Aisuru's POV

"So this is how it goes – but I wonder why?" Aisu said after I told them my story.

I told them about how I got there, who I am in real world, and what the beyblade is about. They told me about story that happened to them in a game called Sword Art Online, or SAO. They also got trapped in that game. After they defeated it, they got another problem – Asuna was trapped in this game. But at the end everything went good, and now this is just a normal game. I don't know why, but I feel a close bond to those 2 – just like we known each other for years.

They also told me about this game (yes, it is a RPG). This game was however more complex that a simple RPG – it was powered by your own mind, so characters moves and actions come from their own mind. We talked about this besides a World Tree, but Asuna began to be impatient.

"Oh, where is he! He is always late. When he got here, I need to tell him off AGAIN. Oh, Kirito, why you're never on time" Asuna was now furious. She was like a time bomb – one bad move, and she will explode.

"Maybe we can teach her how to use different weapons" Aisu suggested

"This is a very good idea" Madoka answered, and I nodded in agreement

We were getting ready to start, but then we heard voices

"What is happening, are you too slow Masamune" someone shouted

'Masamune' I thought. 'I found them faster, than I thought'

"It's not fair. You all cheated and all turned against me." I heard a voice, much closer now. I knew that that was Masamune's voice.

"Well – you might say what you want, but deal is a deal. Or you're just a big baby." I heard a very similar voice – I think it belonged to Kyoya.

I turned around just in time to see Asuna getting red on her face AGAIN.

"Kirito, you are late" she said.

Then Aisu joined in:

"Yeah, Kazuro, you promised us that you won't be late again. Besides, we found someone that needs our help"

Then I added in

"So this is Kirito, right?"

And Madoka at the end

"He is actually pretty handsome"

Then each of them turned around, and I saw 5 boys.

2 of them had lightly tanned skin. One had black hair, second one had dark green hair (the tallest), third light green hair (the smallest one), forth – red hair and fifth one had black hair with some white accents. The last one was resentful that he lost the deal. They however had their own faces again. I knew who they were – Ginga, Masamune, Kenta and Kyoya.

Ginga was still wearing his scarf and his sash with Pegasus. His clothes however changed – he was still wearing his orange T-shirt but now he was wearing a short blue cape and long black jeans. He also had red trainers, and blue wings at which his sword was sitting – probably Pegasus.

Before I could control it, I said

"Ginga"

And how then he looked at me showed, that he also recognised me.


End file.
